


On the Mark

by The_Sassiest_Trixster



Series: S.C.I. 谜案集 [12]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sassiest_Trixster/pseuds/The_Sassiest_Trixster
Summary: “What’s got you so…spacey?” Bai Yutong asked.  Zhan Yao blinked before he sighed.“What Bao Sir told me…you’re not gonna like it” he murmured.  Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow.“Why?” he asked.  Zhan Yao sighed.“You know that case we just briefed the others on?” he replied.  Bai Yutong nodded.  Zhan Yao then let out another heavy sigh.“There’s going to be a gala tonight and our main suspect is going to be there as a guest.  Bao Sir wants me to be there and act as bait” he explained.  Bai Yutong’s eyes widened.“Bait?!  Is Bao Sir insane?!  And why you of all people?!” he shouted.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: S.C.I. 谜案集 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773247
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	On the Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by prompt: “Oh, well fuck me then.” 
> 
> Content/Trigger Warning: If you did not read the tags, this fic contains attempted rape/sexual assault/non-con as well as a character getting drugged. If this makes you uncomfortable at all, I don't care how much you love this pairing, CLICK OFF. NOW.

It was a bright and sunny day at S.C.I., with Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao standing before their team, briefing them on a new case. As soon as they finished briefing, Bao Heizei came into the office, a grave look on his face as he walked over and stood before Zhan Yao.

“May I speak to you privately?” he asked. Zhan Yao blinked before he nodded and motioned for Bao Heizei to follow him to his office, where they both entered, Bao Heizei shutting the door behind him. 

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Ma Han mused. Zhao Fu shook his head.

“From the look on Bao Sir’s face…it can’t be anything good” he replied. Bai Yutong said nothing and continued to look towards Zhan Yao’s door until it opened and Bao Heizei stepped out, closing the door behind him. As he left the office, Bai Yutong quickly headed over to Zhan Yao’s office, knocking on the door before turning the knob and opening the door.

“Cat?” he called out softly. Zhan Yao said nothing as he stood in the middle of the room, a blank look on his face.

“Zhan Yao?” Bai Yutong called out again, but Zhan Yao still didn’t acknowledge him. Bai Yutong huffed and quietly stepped inside before shutting the door behind him and walking over to Zhan Yao, grasping his shoulder. That jolted Zhan Yao out of his thoughts and nearly caused him to run if Bai Yutong had not been holding him.

“Woah, woah, Cat! Easy, it’s just me” Bai Yutong exclaimed, gripping the young doctor’s shoulders tightly. Zhan Yao let out a harsh huff before he looked over at Bai Yutong.

“Oh, Yutong…sorry” he apologized. Bai Yutong frowned.

“What’s got you so…spacey?” he asked. Zhan Yao blinked before he sighed.

“What Bao Sir told me…you’re not gonna like it” he murmured. Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow.

“Why?” he asked. Zhan Yao sighed.

“You know that case we just briefed the others on?” he replied. Bai Yutong nodded. Zhan Yao then let out another heavy sigh.

“There’s going to be a gala tonight and our main suspect is going to be there as a guest. Bao Sir wants me to be there and act as bait” he explained. Bai Yutong’s eyes widened.

“Bait?! Is Bao Sir insane?! And why you of all people?!” he shouted. Zhan Yao huffed.

“No so loud, please, Yutong?” he asked as he walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair. Bai Yutong sighed.

“Sorry” he apologized as he walked over to Zhan Yao’s desk and leaned against it.

“But seriously, Zhan Yao, why are you the one playing bait?” he demanded. Zhan Yao let out a heavy sigh and leaned his head back against the chair’s headrest.

“Apparently I’m the guy’s type” he replied. Bai Yutong’s mouth curled up in disgust as he let out a low growl, making Zhan Yao glance over at him.

“Yutong…it’s just a job. I can handle it” he assured, his voice soft. Bai Yutong shook his head.

“But why _you_? Why _you_ of all people?” he gritted out. Zhan Yao shrugged.

“If not me, it’ll be someone else who can’t take care of themselves. I don’t mind doing this job, Yutong, I really don’t” he replied. Bai Yutong huffed.

“I don’t like it” he grumbled. Zhan Yao smirked.

“You don’t have to like it…you just have to keep an eye on me so that nothing bad happens to me” he stated. Bai Yutong scoffed.

“Like I’m going to let anything bad happen to you” he replied. 

~*~*~*~*~

Over the next week or so, Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao spent almost all of their time studying up on their mark, figuring out what he likes from fashion to food to hairstyles, everything that they would need to make sure that Zhan Yao could pull off the mission. A few hours before the mission, when Zhan Yao was trying on the outfit that he was to wear that evening to the gala, Bai Yutong walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Yutong?” Zhan Yao murmured, glancing at his partner in confusion.

“I want you to promise me that you’re going to be careful” Bai Yutong murmured, tightening his arms around Zhan Yao’s waist. Zhan Yao’s eyes widened slightly.

“Yutong, the suit! You’re going to ruin the suit!” he exclaimed. Bai Yutong ignored his exclamation and just tightened his arms even more.

“Promise me. Promise me, Zhan Yao” he begged. Zhan Yao huffed and shook his head, a fond smile on his face as he placed a hand over Bai Yutong’s.

“I promise” he murmured. Bai Yutong hummed, nodding slightly before he released Zhan Yao, straightening out his wrinkled clothing.

“Sorry” he murmured. Zhan Yao huffed and rolled his eyes before he motioned to his outfit.

“Well? Do I look the part?” he asked. Bai Yutong eyed him up and down before he sighed and nodded.

“You do” he replied. Zhan Yao smiled slightly, making Bai Yutong’s heart clench before he cleared his throat and motioned to the door.

“You should get going…I’ll be nearby” he assured. Zhan Yao nodded and headed towards the door, leaving Bai Yutong alone in the room, his hands clenched into fists. He hated this mission.

~*~*~*~*~

That evening, at the gala, Zhan Yao was walking around, chatting aimlessly with other party guests when he spotted the mark not too far chatting with some pretty women. He quickly apologized to the guest that he was speaking to and made his way over to the mark, a small smile on his face.

“Good evening” he greeted. The women and mark all turned to look at him, their eyes becoming greedy in seconds.

“Good evening. I don’t think I’ve seen you at this gala before. You are?” one of the women asked. Zhan Yao smiled naturally, as if playing bait came easy to him.

“Dr. Zhan Yao” he answered. The women “oohed” while the mark continued to look at him hungrily.

“What exactly do you do, Dr. Zhan?” another woman asked. 

“I’m a psychology professor at the local university” Zhan Yao answered.

“Oh, an educated man” the third woman cooed as the mark cleared his throat.

“Can I get you something to drink?” he asked. Zhan Yao looked over at him and flashed him a smile.

“I would love one, thank you” he thanked. The mark nodded and headed to the bar, ordering two drinks. When the drinks arrived, the mark paid the bartender and as soon as his back was turned, he slipped a small dose of white powder into the drink and stirred it with the small stir straw that was placed in the drink. Once the powder was completely dissolved, the mark walked back to the women and Zhan Yao, handing Zhan Yao the drugged drink. Zhan Yao dipped his head and took the drink, taking a sip. As it went down his throat, he noticed that it tasted a little…funny. And he knew what the drink was supposed to taste like; Bai Yutong used to order it for him whenever they went out to grab drinks with the S.C.I. team. 

“Is something the matter, Dr. Zhan?” the mark asked. Zhan Yao shook his head.

“No, nothing’s wrong” he replied as he took another sip of his drink. This time after swallowing, he made a slight face, concerning the mark.

“Do you not like your drink?” he asked. Zhan Yao looked at him and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, it doesn’t taste right. I’m going to go get a glass of water” he stated, placing the drink down on a nearby table before turning to head to the bar.

“I’ll get it for you, Dr. Zhan. Don’t worry” the mark assured before heading back to the bar, this time ordering a glass of ice water. He paid the bartender again before once again placing the powder into the drink, stirring it until it was dissolved. After the powder was dissolved, he walked over to Zhan Yao and handed him the water.

“Here, Dr. Zhan” he stated. Zhan Yao dipped his head and took a sip of the water, noticing that the water had the same funny taste like the other drink had.

_‘_ _Strange…I don’t think the bartender would purposefully make a bad drink…and you can’t screw up ice water—’_ he thought to himself when his vision began to swim and his head suddenly felt very heavy.

_‘_ _Oh…I’ve been drugged’_ he deduced. 

“Dr. Zhan? Are you alright? You don’t look so good” one woman mused. Zhan Yao looked at her and shook his head.

“No, no, I’m fine” he assured, only to have his head swim again as his vision became blurrier. At one point, he even stumbled slightly, causing him to reach out and grasp onto the mark. The women gasped as he shook his head, trying to clear it of its cloudiness, when he felt the mark slip an arm around his waist.

“I have a room at this hotel, I’ll take him up there so that he can clear his head” the mark stated before he took Zhan Yao and guided him out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~

The mark guided a drugged Zhan Yao up to his bedroom, unlocking the door and guiding him inside before roughly shoving him onto the bed. Zhan Yao let out a grunt as the mark climbed on top of him and began kissing and licking up and down his neck. Zhan Yao squirmed underneath him and tried to fight him off, but the drug made his movements sluggish, enabling the mark to take his hands and pin them above his head with one hand while unbuttoning Zhan Yao’s dress shirt with the other.

“No…get off of me” Zhan Yao slurred but the man ignored him and continued to unbutton his shirt until his bare chest was revealed. The mark smirked as he looked down at Zhan Yao’s chest, licking his lips.

“Such nice skin…so unblemished” he whispered before he leaned down and began kissing and licking there as well. Zhan Yao squirmed and bit his bottom lip, trying to not make any sound since he shouldn’t feel good under this strange man’s tongue, but damn the drugs were making it hard for him to resist. After kissing and licking, the mark moved his hand down towards Zhan Yao’s pants, easily unbuttoning and unzipping them with one hand.

“Let’s have a little fun, you and I, hmm?” he purred as he reached for Zhan Yao’s crotch when Zhan Yao used whatever strength he could muster and kicked the man in the stomach, making him grunt and clutch at his stomach, freeing Zhan Yao’s hand. Zhan Yao panted heavily, reaching for his unzipped and unbuttoned pants when the mark pounced on him again, this time pinning his hands down on either side of his head.

“Feisty little thing aren’t you?” he growled before he surged down and kissed Zhan Yao harshly on the lips. Zhan Yao’s eyes widened and he struggled against the kiss, finally ripping his head away so that he could breathe because he felt like he was beginning to suffocate.

“Yutong…Yutong” he croaked, making the mark raise an eyebrow.

“Calling out another man’s name when we’re having fun? That’s not very nice of you” he scolded, using his knee to nudge Zhan Yao’s crotch. Zhan Yao squeezed his eyes and bit his lips before he threw his head back.

“BAI YUTONG!” he shouted. 

_“_ _I’m here, Cat. I’m coming”_ a voice growled in his ear, reminding Zhan Yao that he had a comm in his ear that Bai Yutong gave him before he went on the mission. 

“Who is this Bai Yutong?” the mark demanded, just as the door was kicked in and Bai Yutong, in all of his righteous fury and anger, stepped inside.

“That would be me” he snarled as he stormed over to the mark and punched him in the face, sending him off the bed. Bai Yutong then walked over to him and grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him over to one of the chairs and sat him down, handcuffing him to the arm of the chair. Thankfully it was one of those wooden chairs with the wooden arms so that made his job a lot easier. Once the mark was taken care of, he walked back over to Zhan Yao was sitting up now, slowly zipping and buttoning his pants before beginning to work on his shirt.

“Cat” he called out, making Zhan Yao look up at him.

“Let me” he whispered before he knelt down before him and began to slowly rebutton Zhan Yao’s dress shirt. After his shirt had been buttoned, Bai Yutong held out his hand, which Zhan Yao gratefully took. Once he was standing, Bai Yutong straightened out his shirt and suit jacket before reaching up to fix Zhan Yao’s hair that the mark so rudely messed up.

“You okay?” he asked after he finished straightening Zhan Yao out. Zhan Yao was quiet before he slowly shook his head.

“No…can we go?” he whispered. Bai Yutong nodded and took Zhan Yao’s hand, guiding him out of the room while sending a pre-written text to the S.C.I. to take care of the mark.

~*~*~*~*~

Back in Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao’s hotel room, Bai Yutong guided Zhan Yao over to the bed and sat him down before he went to go sit on the opposite bed, letting out a heavy sigh.

“The drug?” he asked. 

“Slowly working its way out of my system…but it’s still very prevalent” Zhan Yao answered as he took the comm out of his ear. Bai Yutong nodded slowly.

“Do you need anything?” he asked. Zhan Yao said nothing before he slowly took off the suit jacket, holding it in his hands before throwing it away from him. Bai Yutong raised an eyebrow as Zhan Yao ripped his tie away from his neck before sitting down at the edge of the bed, placing his head in his hands. Bai Yutong watched him for a moment before he slowly stood to his feet and walked over to stand before him.

“Cat” he murmured. Zhan Yao looked up at him, tears shining in his eyes, and Bai Yutong let out a sigh before he reached out and gently took Zhan Yao by the wrist, dragging him to the bathroom.

“Yutong—” Zhan Yao started when Bai Yutong just turned and headed back out, heading over to their suitcases. He then opened them and pulled out two pairs of underwear and two pair of pajamas before walking back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

“Yutong—” Zhan Yao started again when Bai Yutong began to remove his tie and unbutton his shirt.

“What are you doing?!” Zhan Yao exclaimed. Bai Yutong looked at him and smiled softly.

“Just trust me, Kitten” he soothed. Zhan Yao blinked as Bai Yutong continued to remove his clothes until he was standing before Zhan Yao completely naked, making Zhan Yao politely turn and look away. He may have been drugged, but he wasn’t completely inebriated. He then suddenly felt tugging on his shirt buttons, making him turn to see Bai Yutong standing before him, gently and slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

“I’m not going to hurt you, kitten. I’m just undressing you so we can take a bath. Nothing more” Bai Yutong assured, since he already knew what was going on inside Zhan Yao’s pretty little head. Zhan Yao blinked before he nodded slowly, allowing Bai Yutong to strip him out of his dress shirt then out of his pants, leaving on his boxers. 

“You can take those off yourself, can’t you?” Bai Yutong asked, a small smile on his face. Zhan Yao blushed before he nodded, slowly stripping off his underwear until he too was completely naked. Bai Yutong, bless him, didn’t even look down in that area and instead headed over to the bathtub, turning on the water.

“Shouldn’t be too long” he called out. Zhan Yao nodded as he slowly backed up and leaned against the sink, clutching at his head.

“Ugh, fuck me” he grumbled since his head was beginning to pound. Bai Yutong smirked.

“I would, but you’re drugged at the moment and I’m not going to take advantage of you” he replied before he turned to look at Zhan Yao, who was looking at him with wide eyes.

“Like that asshole did” he spat. Zhan Yao continued to stare at him, his cheeks suddenly feeling very warm.

“Yutong” he murmured just as Bai Yutong looked back at him.

“The water’s ready” he stated. Zhan Yao blinked as Bai Yutong slipped into the warm water before patting the place before him.

“Come, kitten” he instructed. Zhan Yao was quiet but he did as he was instructed, slipping into the water so that he was sitting before Bai Yutong. He thought it was going to feel more uncomfortable or embarrassing, but surprisingly, the water felt warm and he felt…safe.

_‘_ _Maybe because it’s Yutong?’_ he thought to himself as Bai Yutong reached past him and cupped some water into his hand before pouring it over Zhan Yao’s body. Zhan Yao jolted slightly before he relaxed, allowing Bai Yutong to pour the warm water over his body. Once his body was wet, Bai Yutong handed him a bar of soap and a bath scrubby.

“Here” he murmured. Zhan Yao blushed before he nodded and got the bath scrubby wet before he got some soap on it and began scrubbing, trying to get the mark’s saliva, touch, and kisses off of him. Remembering the man’s touches and kisses, Zhan Yao shuddered and began scrubbing harder until his skin was almost raw. Bai Yutong saw what was happening and quickly reached out, placing his hands over Zhan Yao’s.

“Cat, that’s enough. You’re clean; he’s gone. He can’t touch you anymore” he soothed. Zhan Yao sniffled and nodded, making Bai Yutong smile slightly before he took the soap and scrubby out of Zhan Yao’s hands, rinsing the man down. Once his body was rinsed down, Bai Yutong scooped some water from the tub and poured it into Zhan Yao’s hair, wetting it. After his hair was properly wetted, Bai Yutong squirted some shampoo into his palm before rubbing them together and placing his hands in Zhan Yao’s hair. He then began to scrub, making sure that Zhan Yao’s hair was clean while also giving him a massage in the process. Zhan Yao relaxed into Bai Yutong’s touch, even pushing into it at one point because it felt so good.

“Just like a kitten” Bai Yutong teased as he continued to scrub Zhan Yao’s scalp. After he washed Zhan Yao’s hair, he rinsed it out and smiled.

“There. You’re all clean now” he declared. Zhan Yao blinked before he turned to look at Bai Yutong.

“What about you?” he asked. Bai Yutong smiled and waved his hand.

“I’ll take a bath in a moment. Go get changed and then get into bed, okay? We want that drug out of your system as soon as possible” he stated. Zhan Yao frowned before he pushed himself up out of the tub and grabbed a towel, drying himself off before grabbing his pajamas and underwear. He then slipped on his underwear first before heading out into the bedroom to change. While he was changing, Bai Yutong took a quick bath, shampooing his hair before washing himself down. He then stood up and turned on the shower head, rinsing everything off before he unplugged the drain and let the water out as he stepped out of the bath, grabbing a towel as well. He then got changed in the bathroom before stepping out in the bedroom, finding Zhan Yao resting on one of the beds. He smiled fondly and made his way to the other bed when Zhan Yao lifted his head off of the pillow.

“Mouse” he called out softly. Bai Yutong paused and looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Hmm?” he asked. Zhan Yao sighed as he looked down.

“Could you…stay, with me? I don’t think—” he started when Bai Yutong nodded.

“Of course I will. I just need to make a quick phone call to Bao Sir” he stated before he turned and walked off onto the private balcony, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He then dialed a number before placing the phone to his ear, shutting the balcony door behind him. He didn’t have to wait very long before Bao Heizei picked up and the moment he did, Bai Yutong let him _have it_. He tore the man a new one, shouting and spitting curses left and right, all while Zhan Yao watched from inside the hotel bedroom. After about a five minute call, Bai Yutong came back inside, letting out a heavy sigh before he walked over to Zhan Yao’s bed, crawling under the covers to lie beside Zhan Yao.

“What did you tell him?” Zhan Yao asked, looking at him curiously. Bai Yutong smirked.

“Basically told him that if he ever puts you on a mission like that again, he’s going to have to find a new S.C.I. team leader and deputy team leader because I would be quitting and taking you with me” he explained. Zhan Yao’s eyes widened in shock before he huffed; only Bai Yutong could make those kinds of threats to his superior and not get fired. Bai Yutong chuckled before he reached out and pulled Zhan Yao in for a hug, holding him tightly to his chest.

“Just sleep, Kitten. I’m right here, I won’t let anything hurt you” he whispered. Zhan Yao nodded and shut his eyes, snuggling into Bai Yutong’s embrace.

~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later, Zhan Yao was sleeping peacefully when his dreams were interrupted by a harsh kiss, biting, crotch rubbing, and other unpleasant touches. Zhan Yao sat up with a gasp, eyes wide with shock before he began to tremble, panting harshly.

“Cat?” Bai Yutong murmured, awoken by Zhan Yao’s outburst. Zhan Yao looked over at him and panted harshly, his breathing starting to become erratic, making Bai Yutong sit up in concern.

“Zhan Yao. What’s wrong?” he asked. Zhan Yao shook his head, still panting harshly as his breath became more erratic and short. Bai Yutong’s eyes widened and he reached out, pulling Zhan Yao in for a hug, holding him close.

“Shh, I’m here. I’m here, nothing can harm you. I’m here. I’m here Zhan Yao” he soothed as he slowly laid back down, taking Zhan Yao with him. Zhan Yao buried his face into Bai Yutong’s chest, clutching at his pajamas as tears ran down his face.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry Yutong” he sobbed. Bai Yutong frowned.

“Why are you sorry?” he asked, confused. Zhan Yao shook his head.

“I didn’t keep my promise. I promised you, I promised you I would be careful and—” he started when Bai Yutong gave him a tight squeeze, cutting off whatever he was going to say.

“It is _not_ your fault, Cat. It’s not. Do you understand me? Nothing about this whole situation is _your fault_ ” he growled. Zhan Yao shook his head.

“But I should have known better, I should have—” he started.

“Zhan Yao” Bai Yutong growled, effectively cutting Zhan Yao off. Zhan Yao then looked up at Bai Yutong, eyes wide as the S.C.I. leader looked at him with burning eyes.

“You’ve never been in a position like this before. You didn’t know what to do. _You were drugged._ But that’s not your fault” he growled. He then reached up and gently cupped Zhan Yao’s face in his hands, making Zhan Yao look into his eyes.

“This isn’t your fault, Cat” he whispered before he leaned in, first kissing Zhan Yao’s forehead, then Zhan Yao’s nose, and finally, very gently, his lips. Zhan Yao’s eyes widened as Bai Yutong pulled away, smiling softly.

“Do you understand now?” he asked. Zhan Yao nodded, making Bai Yutong smile before he pulled Zhan Yao in, holding him tightly. Zhan Yao lay in Bai Yutong’s arms before he unclenched the front of Bai Yutong’s pajama shirt and wrapped his arms around Bai Yutong’s waist, hugging him as well.

“Thank you” he whispered. 

“Hmm? For what?” Bai Yutong replied sleepily.

“For being there…when I desperately needed you” Zhan Yao explained. Bai Yutong huffed.

“You’re welcome. You know I’ll always have your back, right?” he murmured. Zhan Yao huffed as he began to relax, sleep starting to take him.

“Well, I always knew but…this time it just feels different” he answered. Bai Yutong rolled his eyes fondly before he pressed a gentle kiss to Zhan Yao’s hair.

“Sleep Kitten. Just rest: you’ve had a _long_ day” he murmured. Zhan Yao tsked.

“You got that right” he agreed as he shut his eyes, soon out in seconds, his breathing smooth and steady. Bai Yutong listened to his breathing for a moment before he shut his eyes as well, giving Zhan Yao a gentle squeeze as sleep took him as well, both men curled protectively around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm trying something a little different with this story, at least content wise. Most times I write things that are at least rated Teen but this time I wanted to try writing something a bit more mature, something more heavy, something more rough. I hope I was able to achieve some of that in this story.
> 
> Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


End file.
